The Reunion
by Semmerie
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran reunite, with much romance and sappiness. First attempt at genre. SS One-shot. Please read and review!


**Disclaimer:** -reads from a piece of paper- I do not own CCS. I will not bother to rebel against lawyers because if I do, I will suffer a horrible and gut-splattered death. -bows and gives out cookies-

** A/N:** Popcorn ready? -sighs- Read and enjoy...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**The Reunion**  
_a one-shot by yours truly_  
  
Not a soul was present in the field around her, and Sakura was grateful for it. A breeze swept past her, slightly ruffling her auburn hair. The tall grass beside her swayed gently, and Sakura's lips curled up into a smile as she observed the tranquil scene around her. The moon shone high above the tree tops; it's soft, mellow light bathing the field an almost serene white.  
  
Of course, this peace wouldn't last for long.  
  
Sakura knew that very soon, the moon would bid the earth her gentle farewell and the sun would replace her, waking the world for a new day. And the field would be overrun with children, the air filled with the scent of blooming flowers. And it would be another perfect day in Tomoedea, Japan. The world was perpetually overflowing with life.  
  
And yet, Sakura didn't feel very happy about that. She hadn't been very happy for the past couple of days. And weeks. And months. And years. Tomoyo was getting worried about her, Touya almost insistently asking her what was wrong.

---

_Touya's_ _face took on a look of genuine concern.  
  
"Sakura...?"  
  
She didn't turn from her spot at the window. Looking out into the direction of Penguin Park, her mind started filling with memories. Oh, so many memories...memories of her...and...  
  
"Kaijuu...Sakura please...can't you stop thinking about him and think about your own wellbeing for a change?"  
  
She turned to gaze at her brother, her emerald eyes blank. If the eyes were really the window to the soul, Sakura would have been dead on the inside. Smiling weakly at her elder brother, she pointed to a Sakura Tree across the road.  
  
"Remember the day Syaoran left? You drove me to the place where the bus was departing. I ran after him then, and gave the bear to him. And he smiled, Touya. He smiled and told me he'd be back soon, after he had finished whatever he had to do in Hong Kong. He promised me he'd be back, Touya. I trust him."  
  
To be truthful? Doubt had had already crept into Sakura mind, questioning her faith in Syaoran, her faith in the fact that he'd come back.  
  
...The fact that she loved him.  
  
But she held on to his promise anyway. Touya, however, did not look so convinced. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and looked sadly at his baby sister.  
  
"You're all grown up now, and you're big enough to make your own decisions. I hope you made the right choice." Touya picked up his duffel bag from the counter and headed towards the door.  
  
"I have to go for work at the convenience store. I'll be back by 11, kaijuu. Don't bother to keep dinner for me."  
  
Sakura turned back to the window._

---

Sakura looked up to the sky again, and found that the moon was nowhere to be seen. Instead of the endless black, the horizon was now stained a light orange. Sakura now ran, taking large, swift steps towards a hill at the side of the field. Trudging up the steep slope, she then sat herself down at the top of it. Wrapping her hands around herself, she reached into her haversack and took out a small camera.  
  
**Click.  
**  
With the ease of a professional, she took a picture of the horizon. Then, seemingly satisfied, Sakura put the camera back in the bag and rested her head on her knees, evergreen eyes never straying from the scene before her. The sky was tinted pink and orange, the sun already starting its journey towards the sky. Sakura breathed in, awed.  
  
Dawn was a beautiful thing. And yet, she could not bring herself to smile.  
  
It was time.  
  
Sakura stood up, and stretching out both hands she faced the wind, just like the way she saw the main actress to it on the edge of the Titanic. The air which was previously hot now felt cool and refreshing on her skin. Small dewdrops, clinging to grass on the field, sparkled in the warm sunlight.  
  
This was the day that she was going to move on. This was the day that she was going to forget Syaoran, forget his promises, and forget her love. This was the day she was going to revert back to the old Sakura. The Sakura that was always happy.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath and shouted out the first sentence of her speech in a loud clear voice, not caring that it was slightly out of whack to be standing on a hill in the middle of a field talking to yourself.  
  
"I, Sakura Kinomoto..."  
  
The first sentence swept across the vast expanse of grass, and Sakura was almost sure that they had heard her.  
  
"Pledge from this day on TO MOVE ON!"  
  
The confidence she had been storing in herself for years flowed out, unleashed.  
  
"To forget Li Syaoran!"  
  
She closed her eyes, with not a care in the world.  
  
"To forget the times we spent capturing the cards..."  
  
Why was her vision going blurry? Sakura used her sleeve to wipe off the residue from her eyes that seemed to be disrupting her vision.  
  
"To forget the times we spent transforming the cards..."  
  
Something was going wrong. A strange feeling flooded through her, and she opened her eyes, again, and took in the sunrise. Something wet made it's way down her cheek, and she wiped it off with her arm. Was she crying? No, she couldn't be. She had resolved never to feel sad over him again. Taking a deep breath, she continued.  
  
"To forget the times we spent together after that..."  
  
She didn't have the energy to shout anymore, and she lowered her volume slightly. Sakura felt tired, and the strange feeling grew stronger. She wondered what it was.  
  
"To forget the time he confessed his love for me..."  
  
This was said in a whisper.  
  
"And to forget the time I said I loved him back..."  
  
Her voice faltered in the middle of the sentence, and she almost choked. Her eyes hurt. Another tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
"...And to be happy again."  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and yet more tears slipped down her cheeks. Wiping away the wetness with her sleeve once more, she collapsed to the ground and sobbed.  
  
It was done and over with. Yet, her heart told her otherwise.  
  
She couldn't understand why she was being so melodramatic. Her face set in a determined expression; she made a move to get up.  
  
She had made her vows, and as Sakura Kinomoto, she had to keep them. It was time to go home.  
  
"Not so fast, Sakura."  
  
Emerald eyes widening, Sakura gasped.  
  
Someone was here all along?! Oh no! That means they heard my sappy, unromantic, pathetic excuse for a love life! They probably think I'm a nut too and tell this to everyone in the neighborhood and everyone would hate me...and...and...  
  
Two warm arms enveloped her, and Sakura sucked her breath in sharply. She had the right mind to turn around and slap the person in the face for intruding on her privacy when the mystery person leaned forward and whispered into her ear, his hot breath tickling her neck, causing her to shiver involuntarily, in apprehensiveness and in...pleasure?  
  
What the hell was happening to her?  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, for ditching you here for such a long time without even a letter...I'm really sorry." The apology sounded sincere. Why did that voice sound so terribly familiar...? Sakura closed her eyes, leaning into the one-sided embrace almost willingly.  
  
"If you want be to forgive you, you'll have to let me see your face." She whispered, her words fading into the morning mist like a soft lullaby. She felt his hands releasing her shoulders and she turned around.  
  
Then she saw it.  
  
His chocolate colored hair, as messy as it was before. His amber eyes that you could drown into...  
  
...And that half-smile. She thought she would never see it again. Sakura released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Standing before her was the cause of all her problems...  
  
And yet his presence filled her with immeasurable happiness. Sakura laughed, the first laugh that she had ever laughed in a long time, and hugged him tightly, burying her head into his shirt, smelling the ever-so- familiar scent of cinnamon that she recognized so well. She looked up at Syaoran and smiled. His eyes glowed with mirth as he smiled back at her.  
  
"So what was that shouting about forgetting me all about?"  
  
Sakura blushed hotly.  
  
"Nothing that you'd care about..." Changing the subject quickly, Sakura brushed a stray lock of hair back behind her ears. "I'm glad you're back."  
  
"So am I." Syaoran smiled tenderly, and he hugged her back.  
  
Sakura sniffed. Syaoran looked at her strangely.  
  
"Why are you crying again, Sakura-chan?"  
  
Sakura wiped her tears away and gave him a watery smile.  
  
"I'm crying with happiness, baka." She laughed and hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Of all people, -you- should know that crying can display two different emotions." Syaoran raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is it me or did I just hear you call me baka? I thought only Touya called me that." Sakura shrugged. "Like brother, like sister, I guess." Syaoran grinned while saying this, and she glared at him.  
  
"How did you find me anyway?" Sakura thought she was the only one who came to the field every night.  
  
"Easy...I heard your voice from Penguin Park and decided to check it out." Sakura's eyes widened and she gulped, looking sheepish. Syaoran's grin grew bigger by the second.  
  
"Eh, I didn't know I was –that- loud."  
  
Syaoran smiled again. "It doesn't matter now..."  
  
Sakura smiled back.  
  
"I've finished all my business in Hong Kong, Sakura-chan. From now on, I'll be able to stay in Tomoedea and we'll be together-"  
  
Sakura smiled softly and put a finger on his lips, silencing him.  
  
"Forever, Syaoran-kun...I know. I never stopped believing in you."  
  
And for a brief moment, their lips met and everything was right with the world.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto couldn't have felt happier.  
  
**THE END! FINALLY! ARRRGHHH!** -goes to hunt bunnies-  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**A/N:** I'm back from the grave. -sticks out tongue- Semmerie, finally back after a long, recuperative rest, has delivered to you a sap-dripping, angst filled piece of fluff which all of you would probably puke over. And yet, I desire your reviews. I didn't type 5 pages of words for nothing, ya know. (Please ignore the grammar errors in the story, if there is any .)

**Suppi:** Life ain't a bed of roses, Miss. You very well know that people like flaming.  
  
Yes, I know, Suppi-_chan._ -smiles at readers- I hope you deliver reviews none the less, and if you don't like it, please give some constructive criticism and I'll do my best to improve the next time...I churn out...another romantic one-shot.-cringes-Yes. My first attempts really turn out stupid, eh? Look at all my prologues and you'll get the picture.  
  
**Suppi:** There's also the issue of whether you've unintentionally copied other people. -grinning evilly-  
  
Suppi, your mouth is getting too big for your own good. Alright. If I've copied anyone else in any way, please kindly leave the title of that other author's fic to I can apologize to him/her. Thank you. -signals the end of the fic-  
  
**Suppi:** ACK! WAIT! I HAVE SOMETHING ELSE TO-- -sweets are stuffed into his open mouth by author-...Ooo...ehehe...I feel gooooddd...ehehehe...  
  
-coughs- Time to close the curtain. Curtain?  
  
**Curtain:** Yes ma'am. -closes itself and salutes Semmerie-  
  
-watches as the curtain bursts into flames a few seconds later, thanks to Suppi- !!! Sorry curtain! O.O!!  
  
**Curtain:** N....o... ...p...ro...lem. -collapses in a pile of ashes-  
  
Ah...er...well....Tata! =)


End file.
